jettermarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetter Mars (Character)
Origin Jetter Mars (ジェッターマルス Jettā Marusu) was a series originally meant to be a color remake of Astro Boy. It's Thought that for this reason, Mars seems to be a redesign of the main character of that show: Astro Boy. About the character: is the protagonist of the series Jetter Mars. Jetter Mars is depicted as a child who loosely resembles that of Astro Boy. He is also thought to resemble Uran, but this could just be because Uran also loosely resembles Astro Boy. There is a more noticeable difference between his initial design and his final design. Story: Dr. Yamanoue plans to create a super robot which will be used for war purposes, however, he could only make the body of the robot. Without being able to make a reliable AI, Dr. Yamanoue requests Dr. Kawashimo to create an electronic brain. After Dr. Yamanoue activates Mars, who is born without knowing anything from the world around him, much like that of a toddler. Mars later meets Miri, who is actually his half older sister, from her, Mars starts to consider Dr. Yamanoue as his father, however, he is still unaware of his creator's true intentions. One day, Dr. Yamanoue is killed in an accident involving an experimental gravity weapon, this event leaves quite an impact on Mars, who becomes depressed and runs away. Eventually, Dr. Kawashimo finds Mars and lets him stay at his house. Mars was later tricked by a Space Trader named Lamp who was pretending to know where Dr. Yamanoue was, however, the truth came out and Mars began to live with Dr. Kawashimo who became his legal guardian. Later, Dr. Kawashimo finishes a robot that Dr. Yamanoue was building, a baby brother, Mars names him Melchi. Jetter Mars' family Jetter Mars has 2 fathers and 2 siblings. His creators are Dr. Yamanoue and Dr. Kawashimo. Dr. Yamanoue built Jetter Mars' body, and Dr. Kawashimo built Mars' AI. A robot named Miri was made completely by Dr. Kawashimo and is Mars' half-sister. Melchi is Mars' younger brother, halfway built by Dr. Yamanoue before his death, and finished by Dr. Kawashimo, and is, therefore, Mars' full-brother. Trivia: *Jetter Mars and Astro Boy shared the same voice actress, Mari Shimizu. *Jetter Mars was called "Jet Marte" in the other dubs. *Mars Brazilian voice actor is Carlos Marques. *Mars' name is a reference to the Roman god of war "Mars", justifiable due to the fact Mars was created for warfare purposes. * Jetter Mars made a cameo appearance in the Game Boy Advance game "Astro Boy Omega Factor" as a minor character which can be found hidden in the Moon Plant Base. *At first, Tezuka wanted to make a continuation of Astro Boy, however, unfavorable circumstances led to the team turning the show into "Jetter Mars", and Osamu ended up having to redesign Astro Boy. *Jetter Mars appears in "Osamu Tezuka's Strangest Case in the 20th Century" also known as "The Last Mystery of the 20th Century" with a redesigned look now sporting gloves. Images: Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Recurring_Characters